Frenemies Hate Each Other Right?
by KatieBlack129
Summary: Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie have been best friends since 2nd grade. They do a show called iCarly, featuring Carly and Sam as hosts and Freddie as a camera man. They have a good relationship, but Sam and Freddie fight all the time. Sam claims she hates Freddie and Freddie hates her too, but will the fighting last? Seddie!
1. Chapter 1

Frenemies Hate Each Other Right?

Summary: Carly, Sam and Freddie have been best friends since 2nd grade. They do a show called iCarly, featuring Carly and Sam as hosts and Freddie as a camera man. They have a good relationship, but Sam and Freddie fight all the time. Sam claims she hates Freddie and Freddie hates her too, but will the fighting last?

Author's Note:

This fanfic is starting in the Second season of iCarly. Next episode Seddie has a moment

_Chapter 01_

Sam's P.O.V

(at school)

Carly and I were by our lockers and we were discussing what we should do for our next iCarly episode, until Freddie arrived to meet up with us.

"What do you want Fredward?" I said mocking him

"Shut up Sam, you knew that I was gonna be here"

"Oh did baby have a bad wittle day?" I said pouting

"Sam..." he started

"You two! Stop fighting! It's 8:30 in the morning. Wait a little huh" Carly exploded

"Wow Carly, what's up with you. Why are you so grumpy like Freddie?" I poked her cheek

"I didn't get any sleep last night because Spencer was watching TV downstairs really loudly"

"Yeah, it was so loud I could hear it too" Freddie added

"Who asked you Benson?"

"Sam I said no fighting until 10!"

"Ok, Ok I'll stop"

"I have to go, iCarly rehearsal this afternoon ok? We still have to figure out what we have to do for our next show" she left

"Bye" Freddie said waving

Carly went to her French class and me and Freddie went to our free period. The hallways were completely empty, besides me and Freddie. I wanted to punch that boy. I hate Freddie, I always have. I don't know why, but I remember when I first met him.

Flashback ON

I was on a tree and Carly was trying to get me down, but I didn't want to go to class. She finally left me alone and I had some peace and quiet until Freddie climbed up next to me

"Hey, I'm Freddie!"

"Hi, I'm Samantha" At first I thought he was a little cute, but I shook it off

"Can't I just call you Sam? Samantha is wayyyyy too long to say" He punched my arm playfully

"Sure, but just don't touch me again, I don't wanna hurt you" I said to him keeping my distance

He tried to move closer to me, but suddenly he fell off the tree. I climbed down and ran to him

"Oh My God Freddie are you OK?" I panicked

"I think my leg is broken" he said starting to cry

Carly saw the whole thing and ran to us.

"Sam why did you push him off the tree?!" she screamed

"No, you don't understand..." Freddie said, suddenly stopping.

His eyes sparkled as he looked at Carly. She looked at him with a concerning look, not saying anything though. I broke the silence

"I didn't push him off Carls, and by the way, this is Freddie. He's new"

"Yeah yeah, let's go get a teacher"

Carly and I ran to our teacher and she helped us take him to the nurse. The nurse bandaged his leg while I told her what happened.

"Well, I'll have to call your parents. They have to take you to a hospital" the nurse said

"Oh no miss, my dad doesn't live with me. You'll have to call my mom" he said giving the nurse his mom's number

Carly had already left the room so I felt free to talk to Freddie

"What do you mean your dad doesn't live with you?"

"He left me and my mom when I was a baby" he replied

" Mine too!" I said excited

"So anyways, what's your friend's name. She's beautiful" he asked

I answered him angrily. I couldn't believe yet another boy had developed a crush on Carly. Why couldn't anyone like Me?

Flashback OFF

Ever since that, we've been best friends, kind of... I didn't really like Freddie. I guess I was still mad at him for something that happened 6 years ago. Part of me wanted to kill him and the other one didn't hate him so much. He was really cute, but I couldn't let him know that.

"So Sam, I don't get why you hate me so much" he finally said breaking me out of my thoughts.

The question was a good one. I didn't really know what to say

"I'm not the problem, you are" I said punching him playfully "C'mon let's go to the snack bar I want a fat cake.

We walked up to the vending machine and we say a Valentine's Day banner saying " _Have you kissed your special someone today?" _That was totally awkward. I had never kissed anyone, I was hoping to get my first kiss today, but afterschool I had iCarly rehearsals so I had no time really.

"I hate these banners" he complained "It bugs me you know. I bet it intimidates people who haven't kissed anyone yet. The school should do something like that"

When he said it, I came to the conclusion that Freddie had already kissed someone. Anyways, I finished my fat cake and I realized the period was almost over.

"Freddie we'd better go. Math class starts in 5 minutes" I said as the bell rang

"Wow Sam, since when do you want to go to class early" he asked me

"Shut it. I'm failing Math, it wouldn't help for me to miss class. Bye clown!"

"Bye Sam!"

I ran off to Math class thinking about Valentine's Day. As I got into the classroom, I sat next to Carly and we started to talk about our show iCarly. My mind wasn't really in it. I was thinking about Freddie. OH NO! STOP THINKING ABOUT HIM! ANYONE BUT HIM! COME ON SAM YOU DON'T LIKE FREDDIE!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 02**_

Freddie's P.O.V

The day passed by really fast and it was already 8th period. I had History so I walked up the stairs and went into the classroom. Sam and Carly were already there so I took my seat by them. I looked at Carly, she looked beautiful, Sam looked cute too. WAIT WHAT?!

"What's up girls? I said to them

"Nothing" Carly answered

"Freddie, been in your locker yet?" Sam asked me

"No. Why?" I asked suspiciously

"No reason"

I was about to say something, but Mr. Howard walked in.

"Good afternoon class. Ms. Briggs is out sick today so I'll be substituting for her. Open your books to page 84 to 100 and read. I'll be in the teacher's room watching the Geometry channel."

Sam got her books and I looked at her

"Sam, why are you getting your books?"

"Are you deaf? Mr. Howard just said to..."

"I know what he said but why are you doing it?"

"I got a lot on my mind ok?!"

"OK then" I said raising my hands in surrender

"Guys, what are we gonna do for tonight's iCarly? We haven't come up with anything yet" Carly said

"Maybe we could talk about Valentine's Day, since it's Valentine's Day" I said

"Wow, great idea Benson" Sam spat at me

"Actually Sam, it's not bad" Carly said

We spent the next 35 minutes talking about the show, but when the bell rang we got our stuff and headed for our lockers.

"So... I'm gonna go to the Groovie Smoothie before I go to your house Carls, you want anything?"

"No thanks Sam"

"Bye Carly!"

"Bye Sam!"

After she left I took the opportunity to talk to Carly

"Hey Carls, why do you think Sam hates me so much?"

"I don't know, most girls just do bad stuff to boys to get their attention. But it's clear that Sam hates you. The reason, I don't know. Freddie your locker really smells, what's in there?"

I opened my locker to find a dead fish in there.

"I bet Sam did this! Man she does hate me!" I said throwing it in the trash can.

"Please don't do anything to get bad at her, it'll just make it worse"

"Okay... Let's go, it's already 4:00 p.m"

We took a cab to Carly's apartment and as we went to the elevator I asked Carly awkwardly

"So... It's Valentine's Day. Any chance I can get a k..."

"No, not a chance" she said laughing

I loved Carly's smile it was just so full of life. The elevator opened and we found Sam eating ham in the kitchen.

"Sam why did you put a dead fish in my locker?" I confronted her

"Cause I wanted to"

"Freddie let's leave Sam here to eat her ham and let's go upstairs" Carly said

Carly and I walked upstairs and I opened the door for her. Something was really bugging me so I decided to talk to Carly since Sam wasn't around.

"Carly, do you think it's weird that I haven't had my first kiss yet?"

"No, actually I think it's sweet. You're waiting for the right person"

Sam's P.O.V

I wasn't that hungry anymore so I decided to go upstairs to "work" on stuff with Freddie and Carly.

"Carly, do you think it's weird that I haven't had my first kiss yet? I overheard Freddie say

Oh My God! Freddie hadn't kissed anyone yet! This was fantastic I wasn't the only one. I walked in on them talking about pickles.

"Wow. Pickles. Interesting" I said "So about the show. I think we should just wing it"

"Sam! We can't just wing it... Well actually that's good. Let's start" Carly said

"Ok, we're on in 5,4,3,2,1" Freddie called out

"I'm Carly!"

"I'm Sam!"

"And this is iCarly." We both said

"Today we've got a special surprise for all you couples out there!" I said

"We're gonna show you the trailer of the movie we made called Kelly Cooper – A Terrible Movie! It's a movie about a clumsy girl who falls in love, and drives the city crazy!"

The trailer passed

"Thank you, Thank you. Well that's all we have for today's show..." Carly said

"Actually not yet. You guys know our technical producer Freddie. Yeah he has never kissed a girl. EVER. Bye!"

Freddie looked at me with a startled face as he dropped the camera.

"I can't believe you did this Sam! This time you crossed the line!" he screamed at me

He ran out of the room to hell knows where and left me alone with Carly.

"Sam that was way over the line! You're gonna go apologize to him! Follow him and say you're sorry!" she said kicking my butt as I followed Freddie.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 03_

Freddie's P.O.V

I ran as fast as I could to the only place I could think of, the fire escape. I sat there listening to some music when I heard someone's footsteps.

"Sam, go away!"

"No, I want to apologize!" she said "Listen, Freddie I'm sorry. I crossed the line, it was wrong for me to do that"

"Why did you do it Sam?" I asked her

"I did it because I was scared. I thought that if people knew you hadn't kissed anyone yet, they wouldn't suspect that I haven't..." she explained

"You haven't kissed anyone either?"

"Yeah, I mean I think it's stupid how people worry so much about their first kiss. I wish I could just get this over with, you know so that I could get this weight off my shoulders" she replied

"Yeah" I laughed

"Why are you laughing?" she asked

"Well I thought that maybe..."

Sam's P.O.V

"You thought that we should kiss?" I asked awkwardly

"Yeah, so we can get it over with"

"Just to get it over with. And when it's over we get back to hating each other ok?" I said moving closer to where he was

"Yeah" he said moving closer to me.

It was an awkward moment. I had never been this close to him before. I could feel his minty breath.

"Well... lean" I said

He waited a few seconds. Suddenly, his lips touched mine. I saw him close his eyes, so I did too. I had this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt butterflies, the kiss was so good that I didn't want to let go. But eventually we pulled apart. We looked in each others eyes and he leaned in again. I turned my face, letting him kiss my cheek.

"Freddie, what are we doing? It was just to get it over with right?"

"Sure but, Sam I kinda wanna kiss you again" he said

"I wanna kiss you again too, but then it would mean something." I said

Freddie's P.O.V

"Well what if it does mean something?" I leaned in again and this time she didn't turn her face. She leaned in too and we kissed until we were out of breath.

"What does this mean?" she said

"Maybe it means that we should be together?" I said

"No. I like kissing you, but I don't know if I like you, you know" she said

"How about we stay friends, but we kiss when we feel like it. No awkwardness. And we tell absolutely anyone." I suggested

"Friends with kissing privileges, it does have a ring to it. Sure, we could try it" she agreed "But I have to keep being mean to you, we don't want anyone to suspect anything"

"Yeah, but please don't be SO mean."

"Ok" she kissed me

The kiss lasted only a few seconds, but it was really good.

"I'd better go home Freddie" she said pulling away

"Yeah I'll go with you. It's not that far"

Sam's P.O.V

He and I walked out of the fire escape and we went back to Carly's so that I could say that I apologized and that I was going home

Before I had a chance to knock, Freddie pulled me in for a short kiss. I didn't hold back. When he let me go I knocked 3 times and Spencer opened the door

"So did you guys make up?" he asked innocently

"Yeah we made out, I mean up. We made up" Freddie babbled.

When Spencer went upstairs, I punched Freddie in the arm

"What was that Freddie?!" I whispered

"Sorry. It slipped. Here comes Carly" he whispered back

"Hey, Sam did you say you're sorry?"

"Yep, so now I'm heading home. Bye!"

"And I'm gonna crash too bye!" Freddie said

"Bye Spencer!" we said in unison

(at my house)

"So..."

"So... " he said back

"Well see you tomorrow at school!" I said as I made a run for my door

"Not so fast" Freddie said as he wrapped his arms around my waist

"Freddie let me go!" I pleaded

"Not until, you give me a kiss goodbye"

"What? No Freddie, let go of me!" I started laughing

"Give me a kiss and I let you go"

I kiss him " Now let me go!"

"No that was too quick. Kiss me the right way, or I won't let you go. I can do this all night" he laughed

I grabbed him face with my hands and kissed him. He softened his grip on my waist and I took the opportunity to get him off me and get inside. I looked at him through the window and smiled. He smiled back and mouthed "Later Sam". I can't believe it. Freddie was actually romantic and fun, and really strong. I made my way to my room thinking about tonight. Were we a thing now? A couple? An Item? I was really confused. I took a shower to cool off and put my pajamas on. As I layed down on my bed, my phone buzzed

"Night Sam – Freddie"

"Goodnight Benson – Sam" I replied

I closed my eyes and went to sleep thinking about my moments with Freddie.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 04_

**A/N: Yay 4****th**** Chapter!**

Freddie's P.O.V

I open my eyes and remember last night. I had my first kiss… with SAM! I know I said that I hated her, but maybe not so much now. I realized that I wasted all my years trying to win Carly over, that I never realized how beautiful Sam was. She also is actually a very sweet girl. When I was with her last night, she didn't seem like bad Sam, she seemed more like herself. I wonder what made her become so bad. I got out my phone and texted her : "Good morning, want me to pick you up so we can go to school?" She replied almost instantly : "No thanks, my mom's driving me"

I took a shower and put on some blue jeans and a red T-shirt. I was using my favorite new sneakers! They were really cool. I grabbed an apple and headed for the door, but my mom stopped me.

"Freddie, aren't you forgetting my goodbye kiss?"

"Mom!" I said groaning, but still giving her a kiss "Bye"

I ran down the stairs and walked over to my parked scooter(Yes I could drive it in the street even though I'm 15) I noticed that it was a beautiful day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing. I was really happy.

Sam's P.O.V

When I got to school, I thought of going up to Carly's locker to talk to her.

"Hey Carls! So whatcha doin' ?" I asked her in a happy mood

"Why are you so happy today" she said

"I don't know" I lied

I totally knew why I was happy. I kissed someone last night and it was… Freddie! I can't believe we kissed. We said that we would go back to hating each other after the kiss, but something more happened. We kinda like each other… I think. Maybe? But we weren't together together. We were simply friends who kissed when we felt like it. But I couldn't let Carly know that.

"Hey I gotta go to History right now, see you later!"

"See ya!" she yelled back

As I turned my head towards the corner I spotted Freddie… with a girl. Oh hell no! Why was he talking to her, was he flirting? I moved a little closer until I came face to face with Gibby.

"Gibby, quick! Pretend you're talking to me!"

"Ok, why?"

"Just pretend you're talking to me!" I answered angrily.

As Gibby started to fake talk to me I listened in on Freddie's conversation

"So tonight then?" the girl said

"Sure, I got nothing else planned." He replied

"Here's my address" she said giving him a piece of paper.

She walked away from him. I was so mad! I don't know why! I guess I was mad at Freddie for "cheating on me" since we were kinda "together". I stormed off to my 1st class and left Gibby standing there, talking about his dead hamster or something, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get Benson outta my sight.

The History class was pretty boring as always. When the bell finally rang, I left the classroom and made my way to my locker, but I stopped short in my tracks when someone pulled me into the Janitor's closet.

"Hey Sammy!" a familiar voice said

I turned around to see Freddie staring at me like an idiot hoping to get a reply

"Not now Freddie… Not in the mood" I said as I was about to leave

"Why? Are you mad or something?" he said pulling me closer

God! I hate it when he does that. Ok… no I don't, but I was pissed off now

"No…" I lied

"C'mon Sam, I know you. You're upset. Did I do something?"

"Why were you talking to that girl? Are you her _friend _too?" I said hoping he wouldn't detect the jealousy in my voice

"Are you jealous?" he asked

"No…" I lied. I was a good liar, but I couldn't seem to lie to him

"Sam, I'm her tutor. She was asking me if I could tutor her this afternoon at her house" he finally explained

"Oh…" I said feeling like the stupidest human being on Earth "I'm gonna leave now" I said stupidly embarrassed

"No… Stay here with me and tell me how was your day so far. Second period doesn't start until 9:15. We have ten minutes"

"Okay" I said

Freddie's P.O.V

Oh My God, Sam was jealous of me! Does she like me? But then again, maybe I like her. I didn't mind her jealousy, because I felt as though she cared about whether she'd lose me or not. But of course I'd never let her go. She was important to me now. She always has been, but I hadn't realized.

I remember when I met Sam for the first time. She was sitting on top of a tree and I wanted to talk to her. When I started getting closer and she didn't acknowledge me yet, I noticed that she was cute, beautiful even. I went up to her and introduced myself and she introduced herself as Samantha, but I asked if I could call her Sam, cause Samantha was way to long to say. I punched her playfully and she told me not to touch her cause she didn't wanna hurt me. I tried to move closer to her but I fell down and broke my leg. I was happy when she came down to see if I was okay. She looked so beautiful, until Carly came running over and I was paralyzed by her beauty. It caught me off guard so I froze, I didn't mean to however.

Anyways, Sam told me how her day was, but I wasn't really paying attention to her. My eyes drifted to her lips. Oh I wanted to kiss her so badly! I moved a little closer to her. We were face to face, cross legged on the Janitor's closet floor and we were so close I could feel her breath. I leaned into her but she put a hand on my chest.

"Really Freddie? In the janitor's closet?" she asked me playfully

I guess she was right. We had 3 minutes before 3rd period so I gave her a kiss on the cheek and left the janitor's closet. After a while I saw her come out and she peeked a look at me. When our eyes met I smirked a little and so did she. I grabbed my Science books and headed for class.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Review please. I will hopefully post more tomorrow.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'll try to make this chapter cuter ok? Also Carly may start to suspect things. P.S: I have a Jori fic (Victorious) and a Austin & Ally (Auslly) fic. Check it out if you'd like.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN iCARLY OR ITS CHARACTERS**

Carly's P.O.V

When boring old science class ended, Freddie and I headed for our lockers to get our books for our next classes. Freddie seemed weird since the day that he and Sam made up. He seems happier, funnier, like the whole world is shining to him. I guess he received an award in school again or something. And Sam. Well Sam hasn't hit anyone… I think there's something wrong with her, she also seems kind of happy. My best friends are acting weird… Could it be that they? No… it can't. But there is… No, no, no there's no way that anything is happening between them.

We walked to our lockers and found Sam happily jamming to her favorite song on her mp3 player.

" Do you remember when

I said I'd always be there

Ever since we were 7 baby…"(Best Friend – Jason Chen)

Wait, those aren't the lyrics.

"Sam, you just sang the lyrics in a different way. It's ever since we were 10 not 7" I said to her

Freddie noticed too, cause he demanded an explanation as well

"First: I know I sang it wrong, but it's because, it's because I had an algebra test in which the answer was 7 and I was thinking about it so… And second: I don't answer to you Fredwazzbag" she meanly said

"SAM!" He and I eyed her with an angry expression

"Oh sure I can…" she said quietly

Freddie's P.O.V

Wow Sam's a good actress… She even insults me the way she did when we weren't "together". I had to play along with her.

"Oh, Samantha. I won't demand anything. I didn't want to know anyways" I said.

Yep that should do it.

Sam's P.O.V

Man, Freddie's a terrible actor! I gotta tell him to play it cool.

"STOP FIGHTING! Anyways, we have iCarly rehearsal today but I have to cancel cause Spencer wants me to help him with a sculpture thingamajig, so actually no rehearsal." Carly said

Yes! No rehearsals! I hate rehearsals! Maybe me and Freddie could go out or something.

"Well I gotta go to music class see you guys later!" Carly said happily

When we saw her leave, Freddie asked my almost suddenly as he reached for my hand

"Sam, do you maybe wanna have dinner with me tonight?" he asked

"I thought you had a "date" with your "friend" " I said jealously

"Sam, you know it's just tutoring, c'mon you know my eyes only look for you"

He looked around to the empty hallways and planted a kiss on my lips. I could smell his perfume and his warm embrace. Everything felt right at that moment.

Carly's P.O.V

I said I was going to music class, but I really wanted to spy on Sam and Freddie. They were so weird these days, so I listened in on their conversation.

"Sam, do you maybe wanna have dinner with me tonight?" he asked

OMFG!

"I thought you had a "date" with your "friend" " I said jealously

Sam, JEALOUS!?

"Sam, you know it's just tutoring, c'mon you know my eyes only look for you"

OH MY GOD! FREDDIE KISSED SAM!

I knew it! They had feelings for each other, that's why they were acting stranger than usual… They are dating. That made a lot more sense than what I had thought out in my head. But they're so cute together, I'll just let them tell me, I don't wanna ruin their moment.

I walked away to my music class.

Freddie's P.O.V

"You think anyone saw that?" I asked

"No, I don't think so" she said giving me a slight punch "FREDDIE WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT KISSING ME IN SCHOOL?! PEOPLE WILL FIGURE IT OUT YOU KNOW!" she yelled-whispered

"I know, but it's just so hard to resist you Sammy…" I whispered hoping she wouldn't hear me

"Own, that's cute"

"So… about the tutoring. It will end at 5:30p.m , so I'll pick you up at 7 and we can go to our date" I said

"Freddie… something seems wrong. We're dating? Look at us. Didn't we say that we were gonna be friends with benefits? Or do you wanna like maybe make this more serious, like a relationship?"

"Sam, ever since last night, my thoughts are YOU, the person I think about is YOU, the most beautiful girl in the world is YOU and the girl that I really like is YOU. Will you please go steady with me**?" (A/N: Cheesy I know but…)**

"Yes!" she jumped up in my arms and hugged me

I could smell her beautiful wavy blonde hair and her "212 sexy"**(A/N: DO NOT OWN) **perfume. Sam was really beautiful. I don't know why I ever thought Carly was better looking than my girlfriend.

"Sammy?" I asked her

"Yeah…"

"I think I love you" I said patiently waiting for her answer

"I thing I might love you back" and with that she kissed my lips. The kiss was short, but it had meant a lot

Later we walked to our classes and I had to let go of Sam's soft hand after we came into a more public area. I already missed her as she sped her way through the crowd of kids going to their classes.

I took my seat in History class in the back and took a short nap. I head the teacher come in and talk about the French Revolution. I already knew that so I drifted off and had a beautiful dream that Sam and I had gotten married, and had kids, and watched them grow older as we did as well. I pictured almost my whole with her up to the point where we died together lying on the same bed underneath the stars.

I awoke to the sound of the loud bell and went to the cafeteria to get my lunch, and finally I spotted Carly and Sam and took my seat next to my girl.

"Hello Carly, hello Sam. How were you classes?" I asked politely

"I liked music class, we have to do an assignment with a partner and I got paired up with Josh!" Carly screamed as she checked though her phone as if looking for new things to do there.

"Well, I also had music class and the teacher said we had to write a song to someone and I just know I'm gonna fail… Again" Sam said sadly

I quickly took her hand under the table, comforting her

"But, don't you play the guitar and the piano? And don't you like to sing" I asked curiously

"Yeah, but I'm not good…" she said

I wanted in that moment, grab her face and kiss her, tell her that she was the best in the world, that she was beautiful and MINE, but I could do that so I said

"It's okay Sam, you're gonna get a really good grade"

"That's not actually bad Fredward. Nice advice" she said squeezing my hand under the table

"Ahhh so cute… whatever guys. I GOT PAIRED UP WITH JOSH! HOT JOSH!" Carly said as she left the table to go somewhere.

"Hey Sammy, don't worry you'll do fine. I've seen you sing, you're good. Heck, you're amazing and you can write a song for someone and I know it." I gave her a hug and we both parted ways when lunch ended.

Sam's P.O.V

I knew I could write the song. I was kind of good. And I decided to write a Love song for Freddie and sing it to him… and the class… and even maybe the whole school.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **OH MY GOD GUYS I AM SO SORRY! I've been busy studying for a test cause I failed Grammar… So I'm gonna write today a 2 long chapters and post one and another tomorrow! Thank you for everyone that reviewed!

Sam's P.O.V

After class, I gathered my things, went home, grabbed my guitar and went straight to Carly's place hoping to get to work on my song. I had already thought of some lyrics, but I didn't think they were that good.

When I arrived at apartment 8-H, I tried to open the door, but it was locked. I knocked and knocked hoping Spencer would open the door for me and after four minutes of nonstop knocking and yelling, I remembered that Carly and Spencer hid the spare house key in the plants. I rummaged around and found the key in some nest. I opened the door to find Spencer lying on the couch, shirtless, drinking ketchup.

"Spencer! I've been knocking and yelling at your door for 5 minutes. Why didn't you answer it?!"

"I'm so tired. And it's a lot of hard work getting up from the couch and opening the door for you, and besides, I thought you knew where the spare key was hidden" he replied defensively

"Ok then… I'm gonna go upstairs to work on stuff, so don't bother me"

"Ok"

I ran upstairs, dropped my bag on the floor and sat in the iCarly prop car with my guitar and started to play some chords.

_All I knew, this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now  
I didn't before_

Wow, that's sounded pretty good. I wrote in my song book some lyrics and soon I was finished with the whole song.

_All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now  
Know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago  
Is green eyes and freckles and your smile  
In the back of my mind making me feel right_

I just want to know you better know  
You better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
You better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
You better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is we held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But I'll take them down  
Take them down and open up the door for you  
And all I feel in my stomach  
Is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight  
Making me feel right

I just want to know you better know  
You better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
You better know you better now  
I just want to know you better know  
You better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is we held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Come back and tell me why  
I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time  
And meet me there tonight  
And let me know that it's not all in my mind

I just want to know you better know  
You better know you better now  
I just want to know you know you know you

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is we held the door  
You'll be mine and I'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

All I know is we said hello  
So dust off your highest hopes  
All I know is pouring rain  
And everything has changed  
All I know is a newfound brightness  
All my days, I'll know your face  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed **(A/N: Taylor Swift ft. Ed Sheeran – Everything Has Changed DO NOT OWN)**

"OH MY GOD SAM! That was amazing did you write that yourself?"

I looked around to see Spencer screaming like a one direction fan coming my way with a bowl of cubed fruit.

"Yeah, I just wrote it now. It's for my music class. I have to write a song for someone and sing it to them at school. Is it… good?" I asked

"IS IT GOOD?! IT'S THE MOST BEAUTIFUL THING I'VE EVER HEARD. WHY DIDN'T YOU EVER TELL ME THAT YOU HAD THAT VOICE" he screamed

"I don't like to show people that I care enough to tell them I love music…" I answered shyly

"Ok then… who's it for?" he asked innocently

"Oh no one." I said rolling my eyes hoping he wouldn't notice I was lying

"Oh yeah cause I was born yesterday Sam. Your assignment was to write a song for someone and you're telling me you didn't write that song for someone. "

"Yeah, but I guess you'll just have to find out Spencer"

I look at my watch and see that it's 6:15.

"Hey listen, I gotta go do something… Don't follow me"

I run out the door before he can complain and head home to get ready for my date with Freddie. I get home in 30 minutes and take off all my clothes and get in the shower. I think about me and Freddie. Is it really a good idea for us to be dating? We've been "friends" for almost 8 years and it could end badly. I've always liked Freddie, I don't wanna lose him. But on the other way, I'm really happy and I feel like it could work.

Also, my worst fear is everyone finding out. Laughing at me, but I do want people to know. Am I just crazy, or is this normal for a teenager?

I am startled by my cell phone buzzing in my bed when I get out of the shower. It's Carly, what does she want?

(_Carly –italic_; Sam-normal)

_Hey girl!_

Hey, why are you calling me?

_I just wanted to know if you'd like to sleep over at my house tonight_

I'd like to but I already have plans

_Why are you going out? You never do…. Unless you're going on a date. With who?_

I'm not going on a date. My mom just wanted to have dinner with me tonight

(I'm such a bad liar when Carly's talking to me)

_Come over when it's over, it's Friday, I probably won't sleep till late_

Ok, but I don't know when I'm coming back

_Ok bye Sam_

Bye

I hang up, and rummage through my closet. I find this red dress with black dots on it so I decide to go with that, and I add my charm. I put my black all star and grab my purse. As soon as I head for he door, the bell rings. I look at the time 7:00. It must be Freddie. I open the door.

"Hey" he says

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter I hope you guys liked it. Feel free to criticize my story, I appreciate criticism, and comment your thoughts. I'll try to answer you as soon as possible.**

**xoxo Katie**


End file.
